NARUTO: Bond Between Jinchuuriki
by KiD MOnStER
Summary: When Naruto travels to Kumogakure to receive training on how to improve his control over the Kyuubi he runs in to some unexpected guests, the Akatsuki. Determined to save his fellow Jinchuuriki Naruto rescues Yugito from the clutches of death. NaruYugi
1. Chapter 1: Wind and Clouds

The door of Naruto's apartment swung open slowly before returning to its closed state. The owner of the apartment walked straight to his bed before sinking dejectedly under the covers. It was unusual for the blonde to not go straight to Ichiraku's after a mission, no matter how small or large the mission. But he just didn't feel up to it as he had yet again failed to retrieve Sasuke after tracking him to one of Orochimaru's bases. He curled up in a ball reminiscent of when he was a small orphan. He had failed to retrieve Sasuke, to save Gaara without Chiyo-baasama's sacrifice and he had hurt Sakura-chan while in a kyuubi enraged state. He sighed deeply as he let the air around him grow stale with his breath. He had not been like this since childhood, when he was considered the scum of the earth by the village. He had had no one who really care except for the Sandiame. But all had changed as he grew into a strong Shinobi through hard work and determination. 'That was it!' Naruto thought suddenly as he threw the covers off himself. He knew the thing to take his mind off his troubles! Naruto sprinted to the door, leaving his apartment hastily. He ran down the street in search of his white-haired sensei. He was worried, Kakashi never seemed to be around when you needed him. "Kakai-sensei!" Naruto shouted. Naruto sighed, but before he could even finish a puff of smoke erupted behind him.

"Yo Naruto!" Kakashi appeared clinging to one of the ever present Icha-Icha series books. "Hey Kakai-sensei I was wondering if you have some time off?" Naruto stated simply, as he beckoned the white-haired jounin to follow him. Kakashi followed interested by his former students question "I do. Why what do have in mind Naruto?" "Well I was wondering if you could teach me something that will help me catch up to Sasuke." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head absent mindedly. Kakashi gave Naruto one of his eye-smiles before continuing, "Well it's just as well you asked me now as I have recently come up with an idea that would greatly enhance your learning capabilities." "Yosh! What's your idea Kakai-sensei?" Naruto said unable to contain his excitement. "Before you get too excited I must warn you the training is gruelling and requires a large investment of both time and effort . Are you prepared for that?" Kakashi asked, wanting to make sure Naruto knew what he was getting himself into. Naruto pondered this before grinning widely, " I understand. You know me Kakai-sensei, of course I am dattebayo!"

Naruto and Kakashi arrived at the training field. The wind was blowing with zest as it carried leaves accross the open grass. "Ok well Naruto let's get started." "Yes sir!" Naruto answered enthusiastically.

"Firstly I need to explain the pupose of your training. You are going to attempt to combine shape manipulation and nature manipulation into a single jutsu." Naruto gaped "S-Shape manipulation and Nature Manipulation r-right..." Kakashi sighed, "Do a rasengan." Naruto was long past the days of questioning everything and did as he was asked. "Now what is a rasengan?" Kakashi asked. "It is compressed chakra rotated at high speeds." Naruto said matter-of-factly. "Correct, this is the very essense of shape manipulation. In fact you could go as far as to say it is the pinnicle of shape manipulation." Kakashi removed his hands from his pockets, "Watch carefully." The white-haired jounin did the hand seals for chidori and then placed his left hand over his right wrist, pumping chakra into his right hand. "Now chidori, for example, is a combination of both shape and nature manipulation. I concentrate chakra into my hand and then I add a current with raiton." As he said this Kakashi added some lighting natured chakra into his right palm. Imediatly the characteristic screech of birds could be heard as the sparks of electricity erupted from Kakashi's hand. "Then I use shape manipulation to change the range of the attack." The jutsu in Kakashi's hand sparked to life as it's screech grew louder and the bolts grew longer.

"Sugoi..." Naruto breathed. "Kakai-sensei I remember you saying something about increasing my learning rate." Naruto questioned. "Ahh yes we will get to that, but first we must find out what nature affinity you have." Kakashi said, digging into his belt pouch. Again Naruto would have asked Kakashi-sensei how, but he had matured and knew Kakashi would know what to do and tell him in due course. "Take one of these" Kakashi said, handing Naruto a piece of brown paper. Naruto looked puzzeled, "A piece of paper?" "Yes Naruto a piece of paper, but its a special paper made from a tree that is fed chakra. It reacts to the slightest amount of chakra, giving an indication of a particular affinity. For example..." Kakashi ran chakra through the paper in his hand, it instantly crumpled. "Cool! I take it that means kamanari (lightning)?" Naruto reasoned. "Yes, well inferred. A crumpled paper indicates kamanari. Likewise a split paper indicates kaze (wind), a burn paper indicates hi (fire), a soggey paper indicates misu (water) and a crumbling paper indicates tsuchi (earth). These make up the five basic elements."

Naruto was excited to find out his affinity, "Ok well here goes." Naruto ran chakra through the paper in his hand. A resounding tearing noice could be heard as the chakra paper split clean in two. "Kaze...is that good?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "Its perfect, for two reasons: one its a good combat affinity and two its quite a rare affinity to have." "Rare huh...so are there any other people who can use futon in Konoha?" Naruto asked, very interested to find out if anyone shared his affinity. "Yes there is one" Kakashi stated. "Really? Who? Who?" Naruto begged bouncing slightly. "Sarutobi Asuma."(Kakashi had thought it best not to mention Dazou as he didn't trust him with his favourite student). Naruto grinned at this, he had always admired Asuma-sensei. "Sweeet! Well I guess the next is to pay Asuma-sensei a visit." Naruto said and started to leave. "Wait Naruto I still want to explain my idea about shortening your training, its quite brillient if I say so myself." Kakashi said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Sure thing Kakai-sensei, I guess I got a bit carried away haha." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Its to be expected of you. Anyway I will put this plainly, the best way for you to train is with your Tajuu Kage Buusin no Jutsu(Mass Shadow Clone Technique)." "Huh? I don't understand" Naruto stated, wondering where his sensei was going with this. "Have you never noticed in all your time using Kage Buusin no Justu?" Kakashi asked slightly dumbfounded. "Noticed what sensei?" "That when a Kage Buusin is dispelled its expreince disipates to the original." Naruto thought for a few seconds before screaming, "Sensei you are a genius!" You want to decrease my training time proportionate to my number of shadow clones I make right?" "Exactly" Kakashi was suprised Naruto grasped the consept so fast. 'It seems those two and a half years with Jiraiya-sama not only improved his physical strength.' Kakashi thought, proud of his sensei's son.

"So Kakai-sensei have you ever used this training method before?"Naruto wondered. Kakashi smirked under his mask, "No I have not, Naruto you must understand that you are special there aren't many people with chakra reserves as great as yours. I would say you have about 4 times as much as me." Naruto was amazed, "Wow that much! I'm awesome!" Naruto fist pumped. "You would have up to 100 times if we don't suppress the kyuubi."

"Which is why I'm here." said a familier voice. "Yamato-taichou!" exclaimed Naruto as the man infused with the first's DNA appeared from behind Kakashi. Yamato smiled before his expression turned serious, "Naruto you are going to be using a lot of chakra. As a result the kyuubi could appear." Naruto thought back to when Yamato told him he was the one who injured Sakura, "I understand."

"Good...well then let's get started" said Kakashi, as he pulled a leaf from his belt pouch. "The purpose of this exercise is two slice this leaf in two with only your chakra." Naruto noded, "Very well sensei, how many clones must I make?"

Kakashi pointed to a luchess tree behind himself, "Enough so that every clone gets one leaf." "YOSH! Tajuu Kage Buusin no Jutsu!"

A week later an almighty screech could be heard around Konoha. "I... d-did it..." Naruto managed to get out over gasps of air. "You did it Naruto!" shouted Sakura runing over to Naruto. 'Yata...I finally mastered it!. And as a bonus I can now do a simple rasengan without any clones' Naruto thought happily. "I can't wait to go tell baa-chan that I just mastered a technique that not even the fourth couldn't!" Naruto shouted as he started dusting himself off. Naruto turned to the two jounin present, "Kakai-sensei, Yamato-taichou, thank you for your help this past week. I really apperciate it." "Anytime Naruto" Kakashi said as he gave Naruto an eye-smile. "Sh-sh-sure...th-thing" Yamato said before passing out from exhausion. "Hahaha well you guys take care of Yamato-taichou I'm gonna go tell baa-chan" Naruto said as he ran off to the Hokage tower. 'Where does he get all that energy' Sakura thought, proud of her team-mate. 'He has changed so much, its like a whole new Naruto.'

"Baa-chan guess what!" Naruto shouted as he burst through the door to the Godaime's office. A vein bulged on Tsunade's head, "What do you want gaki?" "Hey now is that anyway to treat the shinobi who just surpassed the fourth?" Naruto asked retorically. Tsunade's eyes widened, "You mean..." "Yes baa-chan I did it!" grinned Naruto. "Naruto that's wonderful" Tsunade smiled happily, proud of the boy she thought of as the son she never had. "Which brings me to my next point baa-chan, I've been reading up about other jinchuuriki and it appears there are only 5 of us left, as the three-tails has no jinchuuriki. So I was wondering if I could receive training in controling my bijuu from another jinchuuriki." Tsunade looked awestruck, Naruto reading! "I think this would be best as Akatsuki is after us and there might not be much more time for me to learn. I had to do some digging but I found out that of the 4 beside me. The six-tails is a missing-nin from Kiri and the three-tails, as I stated before currently has no jinchuuriki, but the 2 others are located at Kumogakure no Sato." Naruto reasoned to the female Hokage. "So you want to leave the village to go train in Kumogakure?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded simply. Tsunade bit her top lip as she often did when deep in thought. "Its not that simple Naruto you can't just waltz into Kumogakure and demand training from a jinchuuriki which, by the way, should be secert." "I understand baa-chan, all I'm asking is that you send a request to the Raikage." Tsunade was slighty taken aback by Naruto's mature response. "Well since you asked so nicely I'll see what I can do." "Thanks baa-chan you're the best!" Naruto ran over and hugged the aging sannin. "Ya,ya I'll remind you of that the next time you do something wrong. NOW SCRAM!" Tsunade yelled. "Yes mam." Naruto mock saluted, with a grin on his face.

(Raikage's Office - Kumogakure no Sato, 2 days later)

"Raikage-sama this just came in from Konoha" Mabui, the Raikage's assistant, stated in her usual calm voice. "Ah a message from Tsunade. Thank you Mabui." "Hai Raikage-sama." Mabui said as she waited for an order from her leader.

"Now let's see what the sannin wants." Raikage muttered to himself as he ripped open the letter.

_Dear Raikage-sama_

_It was recently brought to my attention by one of my shinobi that they wish to train under your jinchuuriki. Even though this is classified intel, in the interest of friendship I shall tell you._

_The particular shinobi to make this request is Uzumaki Naruto, the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki. I trust your discretion regarding this S-Rank information._

_With Akatsuki having already obtained 4 bijuu I believe it is in the vested interest of all 5 Great Nations that the remaining jinchuuriki are equipped to defend themselves, as anything Akatsuki is planning cannot be good._

_I look forward to your cooperation, as I believe this will strengthen ties amungst our villages._

_Regards_

_The Fifth Hokage_

_Senju Tsunade_

"Fetch Bee!" Raikage ordered. "As you wish Raikage-sama" Mabui answered respectfully.

Thirty minutes later a shinobi wearing shades and seven swords strapped to his back entered the office. "You called bro. So here I am yo!" the shinbo called Killer Bee said. "Yes, Bee I want your opion on this" A said handing his adopted brother the letter he had received from Konoha. After Bee had read it he gave his thoughts, "I thinks its a good idea. As Tsunade states here." Bee rapped, pionting to the letter in his hand. "Mmmm its a delicate situation." reasoned A. "Big brother can't you see? I wanna help this jinchuuriki!" Bee rhymed.

If it were any other person A would have said no, but this was his brother after all. "Very well...Mabui send a letter back to Tsunade stating that she can send the jinchuuriki as soon as possible." "Hai Raikage-sama"

It had been a few days since Naruto's discussion with Tsunade and to be honest Naruto was getting restless waiting for an answer to baa-chan's request. So in order to pass the time he created shadow clones to perform a variety of beneficial tasks. He made 220 shadow clones every morning over the four day period. He then delegated tasks, which he exspected them to perform over the course of the day. 40 for tajutsu. 40 for ninjutsu. 50 for genjutsu, as it was his weakest attribute. 40 for chakra control and lastly 50 for studying at the liburary. Naruto found this too be effective as he learned a lot without being unnessisarily fatiuged. This left time for the original to do whatever he had the urge to do. This usally meant extended stays at the bath house or long lunches at Ichiraku, both which the wiskered shinobi thourouly enjoyed. Every now and then he would help Ayame or Teuchi with a delivery, much to their appreciation. All this was very well but Naruto felt he should be doing something more.

It was for this reason that Naruto was thrilled to say the least when an ANBU bekonded him to the Hokage's office near the end of the fourth day. Naruto decided since Tsunade was being so helpful he would be considerate this time. He knocked on the door before he heard a "Come in" from Konoha's reining Hokage. "You called baa-chan?" Naruto asked, doing well so far to control his anxiety.

"Yes Naruto I have received a reply from the Raikage with regards to your jinichuriki training." Tsunade stated before becoming slient. She waited, torturing Naruto with her silence. Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself from an outburst. "And?" Naruto asked exceptantly. "Naruto I'm sorry..." Tsunade said with a saddened expression. Naruto's expression saddened at this news. Tsunade looked up at Naruto with a sly grin etched across her face. "Sorry that I will be losing such a good shinobi for a few weeks."

Naruto had to do a double take. "Wait wait wait...so you mean the Raikage actully agreed to it? Cuz from what I gathered from my studies on Kumogakure, their view of Konoha is less then friendly." Tsunade was still getting used to this new 'informed' Naruto. "Well Naruto whatever the reason the Raikage accepted, the fact remains that he did indeed accept so I think it best not to question it." Tsunade explained looking the most powerful gennin in the village in the eyes. "I understand baa-chan, thank you for the opportunity." "Umhmm, you leave for Kumo tommorrow morning at 8, so be prepared. You will be escorted by Yamato and Lee. I take it you have no trouble with the people I have choosen as your escourts? Yamato is accompanying you for obvious reasons." "No problem baa-chan!" Naruto shouted giving the 50 year old sannin a nice-guy pose. Tsunade smiled to herself,"Well I wish you luck Naruto, Dismissed!" "Hai!"

Naruto was ready at the gate at 7:50 the next morning even though he had managed little sleep in all the excitment of visiting Kumo for the first time. Naruto had done a stack of research, well anything he could find. This was hard due to information on jinchuuriki being classified what he had managed to find information on a shinobi named Bee, or Killer Bee as he is better known. Naruto figured this would be his sensei as he was unable to locate any info on the other jinchuuriki Kumogakure apparently had. All Naruto knew was that the jinchuuriki, through deductive reasoning, contained the two-tails. As for Killer Bee, he was said to be the perfect jinchuuriki and from Naruto could gather was capable of completely transforming into the eight-tails at will while retaining full control. This of couse only sort to add to Naruto's excitement.

Naruto was still day-dreaming when Yamato and Lee arrived a few minutes later. "Well Naruto I'm glad to see Kakai-senpai's habit of being late has not rubbed off on you." Naruto realised Yamato was talking to him and snapped out of his day-dream. "You said something Yamato-taichou?" Yamato deadpanned. "Well it seems regarding certain things you are just like Kakashi."

"Ohayo Naruto-kun are you ready for a youthful journey to Kumogakure no Sato?" Lee didn't even wait for a reply before continuing. "I have heard training their is extra though due to the extremly high altitude." Lee said, fire practically burning in his eyes. "Its a long journey and the sooner we leave the sooner we'll get there." Tenzou (Yamato's Real Name) reasoned.

So without further a due the three Konohagakure shinobi left on their way to the Hidden Village in Kaminari no Kuni.

**(A/N: This is my first FanFiction and was written ****entirely on my BlackBerry . As such I sincerely apologise for any spelling and grammar errors you may encounter while reading my fiction as my PC doesn't recheck the spelling. Feel free to flame or say whatever it is you please. If you have any questions don't be afraid to PM me and I will reply as soon as possible.)**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unwanted Interuption

2 weeks later

Three blurs whizzed past the remaining stretch of forest. "From here on out its a sharp accent." the leader of the entourage said. This seemed to spur on the green clad member of the group, "Yosh nothing like a youthful climb at the end of a hard journey, right Naruto-kun?" "I couldn't agree more Lee-san!" Naruto grinned, "Race you to the top?" "Very well Naruto-kun may the most youthful ninja win." Naruto internally smiled, "Ready? Set...GO!" Yamato looked horrified, "Wait you tw..." But it was too late. The two energetic shinobi were already out of site, running at full speed, a trail of dust in their wake. As the altitude increased Naruto and Lee had to dig deep to keep their speed constant. Their muscles were screaming for them to stop, yet they continued, neither wanting to lose. After 10 minutes of intense running the two neared the top and with it Kumogakure's Gate. Visibility was poor as the clouds obstructed one's vision. Lee had a slight lead due to his superior physical fitness, but Naruto was not about to give up. He pushed himself one last time. But it was futile as Lee had the increased stamina necessary to finish strongly. Naruto slowed as Lee touched the wall of Kumogakure no Sato's gate. "Well done Lee you deserved it." Naruto said panting slightly, but with a genuine smile. "Thank you Naruto-kun I thoroughly enjoyed it!" Lee smiled back. The two shinobi sat down to catch their breath while they waited for Yamato to make an appearance.

After 20 minutes an annoyed Tenzou peered over the horizon. When he arrived he gave the two waiting, Konoha shinobi his infamous scary-face, "What do you two think you're doing!" Naruto shivered, no matter how many times Naruto saw it, it still scared the crap out of him. "N-N-Nothing Y-Yamato-taichou! We were just having fun!" Yamato pondered this for a second, "Fair enough this will, after all, be the last time in awhile you can have fun. So who won?" Naruto smiled, "Lee did, he is really fit." "Well done Lee" "Thank you Taichou." Lee replied. "Well let's go." Yamato stated, causing the two ninja to follow him.

When the three ninja entered the gates and were stopped by Kumo's gate guards. "State your name and the purpose of your visit." "My name is Yamato and these two are Naruto and Lee. Naruto is here for training. You will see in this letter that the Raikage has approved." Yamato said handing one of the guards the letter. The guard read it before handing it to his partner. Once the second guard was finished he looked back at the first guard. They nodded to each other, indicating everything was indeed in order. "Very well. Enjoy your stay at Kumogakure no Sato."

The three foreign shinobi continued their accent towards the Raikage's office. They took comfort in the fact that they would soon be above the clouds and therefore be able to see clearly once again. When they did finally ascend above the pesky clouds it was not hard to distinguish which building was the Raikage's. It was easily the largest building in the village that they had seen so far, plus it had a big sign with the kanji for lightning on the front.

They made their way up explaining their purpose to a few more guards before finally arriving at the Raikage's office. They were greeted by what they could only assume was the Raikage's equivalent to Shizune. The Raikage's assistant was a dark-skinned girl with green eyes. She wore very formal attire with a pair of long earrings. She wore her light-grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fell on either side of her face. All members present had to admit she was rather attractive.

"Ahh you must be the group from Konoha looking to train with Bee-sama. One moment please." Mabui disappeared into the Raikage's office before appearing again. "The Raikage is ready to see you." she said in a calming voice. Unsure of what to expect the three shinobi entered into the room. They were meet by a very well built man clothed in the traditional outfit of the kage. Seeing as A was the Raikage his outfit had yellow trimmings with the kanji for lightning emblazed on his Kage hat. He had a very menacing appearance as his eyes pierced the Konoha contingency, also his Kage robe was open revealing a very toned stomach indicating he was not someone to mess with (as if being the Raikage was not enough). Naruto held his breath praying that the meeting would flow smoothly.

"Shinobi from Konoha, let me start by saying this, if it was not for my brother you would not be here at present. Anything I find...unsatisfactory and I will not hesitate to remove you from the village." the Raikage said, a look of absolute authority imprinted on his face. Much to Tenzou's discomfort it was Naruto who replied before he could, "Very well Raikage-sama that is perfectly reasonable, but I would like to say this..."Yamato looked horrified by the murderous look on the blonde jinchuuriki's face, " touch a hair on my fellow shinobi's heads with ill will, and I will not hesitate to kill you." The Raikage looked displeased by the hostility displayed by Naruto, but this quickly reseeded as the Raikage burst out laughing. "You? HAHAHAHAHA! Kill me? Very well, but let us hope it does not come to that." "Agreed" Yamato added, still somewhat nervous. "Well you must be tired" Mabui interjected seeing the wear-and-tear on the group from Konoha." Lee spoke for the first time since entering the giant office, "Thank you sir for allowing us into your beautiful village Naruto-kun, Yamato-taichou and I are honoured to be here!" Lee stated with a respectful bow. A simply lifted his head and lowered it swiftly, showing his approval. "Now I have work to do we shall reconvene tomorrow at 9am." The Raikage stated in a voice indicating he had nothing left to say. "If you would fellow me I will show you to the place that will be your accommodation for the duration of your stay." Mabui said emotionlessly, yet respectfully.

Once settled in their temporary living quarters the group converged on the living room to discuss the day's events. The house was in the wealthier section of Kumo and was large and modern. It also contained 4 bedrooms each with an ensuite as well as a spacious kitchen and living room.

"What a day." Yamato sighed in an exhausted manner. "Well the meeting with the Raikage could've gone worse." Naruto stated, thinking back to the meeting with the leader of the village they were currently staying in. Yamato rebutted, "Yes it could very well have, but it could also have gone a hell of a lot better." Lee spoke next, "Yes Naruto-kun I concur with Yamato-taichou, as much as I admired such a youthful display in front of the Raikage, I think next time you should tone it down." Naruto was gobsmacked, Lee had just told him to be less youthful! That was a first. Naruto knew then if Lee was reprimanding him he must be at fault, but his old ways prevailed as he stubbornly declared he was going to bed and left for his room on the second floor. "Well taichou I shall take my leave as well" Lee declared before retreating to his room. Yamato soon followed suite and the entire house was soon quite.

The next morning at 9am sharp, the entire contingency from Konoha arrived at the Raikage's administrative centre, as requested. Naruto was extremely anxious to meet the legendary Killer Bee in the flesh. "You can go straight on in, Raikage-sama is expecting you." Mabui stated, with a mention of her head towards her employer's office.

Although Naruto had been there before he was still nervous, the Raikage seemed to be a very emotionally lead man so there was no telling what could happen.

Naruto felt an ominous feeling as he entered after Lee, closing the door behind himself. The Yondiame's son also got the odd impression that the kyuubi had something to do with it as he felt it rousing in his navel. Without so much as a good morning the Raikage started talking, getting straight to the point.

"You all know why we are here." The Raikage stated, not even bothering to check whether what he had just said was in fact true. This irked Naruto, but he held his tongue, as he knew he would not be there without the Raikage giving his approval. Lee still did not know the specifics of the mission, but was glad he could be of assistance to his long-time friend.

"In connection with this...Uzumaki" A said gazing intensely at Naruto, "you will be training with my brother Bee." Out of the shadows stepped the rapping jounin - allowing everyone in the room to see him for the first time. "Sup Naruto, I'm Killer Bee Yo, call me Bee...like bro." The seven sword-wielding rapper smiled at Naruto, extending his hand, which was curled in a fist. Naruto smiled, immediately picking up on what was excepted of him, and fist bumped the older jinchuuriki, "Hi Bee, it's plain to see, you'll be good friends with me." Everyone (except Bee) slapped their palms to their faces. 'Oh no' the Raikage thought bitterly, having put up with Bee's annoying raps since Bee was 8, he had had enough. "Before it be raining, let's get to training...yeah." Naruto chuckled internally at the quirks of his fellow jinchuuriki. "Sure thing, bee sting." Naruto rhymed, with a huge grin on his face. This was going to be interesting.

Bee and his new apprentice, along with Yamato, had left the kage's office as soon as they were possibly allowed and were now on their way to commence Naruto's training. Naruto's inability to shushin relegated the group to walking for the time being. Naruto wanted to ask Bee if he wouldn't mind teaching him shushin, but thought against this as any shinobi could teach him that, but not any shinobi could teach him control over a bijuu.

When they arrived at the area Bee had selected Bee motioned for Naruto and Yamato to take a seat. The area was some distance away from the village centre, which got Naruto wondering just how destructive this training might become. Bee extended his arms and motioned his wrists inwards, causing his hands to assume a rapping pose."Firstly I wanna explain, how we're gonna train. The point as far as I can see, is to make you a good jinchuuriki. So we're gonna start off, by letting the Hachibi take off...baby." Bee closed his eyes, as Naruto paid close attention despite being addressed in rhymes. Bee's demeanour seemed to change before he spoke.

**"Kyuubi jinchuuriki don't be alarmed. I am the Hachibi no Kyogy. I have assumed control of Bee in order to explain a few matters to you."** Naruto was shocked, he knew Bee was in tune with his tailed beast, but damn! "I-I see...it's nice to meet you Hachibi-sama." Naruto said respectfully, as Yamato watched on in disbelief. Naruto knew better then to disrespect the eight-tails. It was not like when he disrespected the nine-tails, as Naruto felt the kyuubi deserved it for making his life hell. **"Likewise, now about those 'matters' I wanted to explain to you..."** Naruto shifted into a more comfort position, so he could donate all his concentration to the 'possessed Bee'.

**"As you are probably aware by now the kitsune sealed inside you is the Nine-Tails, the most malevolent and powerful of the 9 tailed beasts. It is feared throughout the world by civilians and shinobi alike for its destructive power and near limitless chakra supply. Now you are properly wondering why I am telling you things you already know. The reason is i want you to know that controlling the kyuubi is no easy feat."** "Got it..." Naruto nodded standing up. **"Very well then lets ge..."** (BOOOOOM!) Before the Hachibi could complete his sentence an almighty explosion could be heard resonating throughout Kumogakure. "What's going on?" Naruto shouted over the noise of the blast, the shock waves of the causing him to fall to the ground very soon after he had just stood up. "The Akatsuki have invaded, so its Kumo they've raided?" The rhyme scheme of the sentence indicated to Naruto that Bee was back in control. "Dammit" Naruto cursed, "why now?" Bee answered almost instantly, "According to Hachibi, they're after Nii." Naruto looked puzzled, "Huh? Bee, what do you mean they're after second place?" But the Hachibi jinchuuriki wasn't paying attention. **'Bee, forget about the boy and his guard. you need to save Yugito.'** 'I understand' Bee stated simply, the lack of his usually every present rapping indicated how seriously he was taking the situation. Bee surged ahead unaware that there was a chakra-draining seal placed on the ground below.

"Hidan, it appears we have an unwanted guest." The man with thread-like extensions protruding from his body exclaimed, as the sensor on the seal placed earlier activated. The foul-mouthed Yugakure-nin frowned before shouting, "Well what the fuck must I do about it? I'm about to fight this bitch." Hidan spat, motioning his glare towards the two-tail jinchuuriki.

"I see, so you are the Akatsuki. I'm sorry but that explosion early signified your imprisonment." The blonde female smirked at Hidan. A tick formed on Hidan's head. "Kakuzu let me handle this whore!" The tri-bladed scythe wielder screamed, removing the large weapon from his back. "Hidan! Don't underestimate her just because she is female." Kakuzu warned in a deep voice. "You can try to defeat me, but cats have nine lives." Yugito said, confidently expressing her favourite saying. In truth her confidence was only external as she had heard rumours of how strong members of Akatsuki were and was not sure whether she was strong enough to take down one, yet alone two at once.

Bee collapsed feeling weak all of a sudden. 'What's this?' Bee wondered, referring to his sudden fatigue. **'We appear to have stumbled upon a chakra-draining seal.'** The Hachibi explained. 'Do you think they knew I was coming?' Bee asked, his rapping still lacking. **'Probably a trap set for anyone, not specifically us, this seal has been proficiently made to render the both of us without chakra. You know this means we are down for the count.'** "Shit!" Bee cursed his carelessness. **'We must leave this up to the kyuubi child, any reinforcements Yugito receives will be better than none and judging by the skill of this seal she is going to need it.'** 'Agreed'

Even running at full speed Naruto and Tenzou had fallen behind. Killer Bee was just too fast when his speed was augmented with the Hachibi's chakra. "Bee!" Naruto shouted, alarmed that the eight-tails jinchuuriki was on his knees and not still running at a relentless pace. "Don't come any closer or you'll be caught in the seal." Bee shouted, unsure of this particular seal's radius. "What do you mean seal? Are you all right Uncle Bee?" "I am fine, there is no time for explanations, Yugito is in danger." Naruto still unsure, but sensing the urgency in Bee's voice complied. Yamato was getting worried, "Naruto we need to save the two-tails jinchuuriki." "Right, I'll be right back after I have defeated these Akatsuki bastards." Naruto seethed, his fists clenched. He was very close to leaking out the Fox's demonic chakra. Again he cursed himself for not knowing the shushin no jutsu, as he ran towards the source of the explosion. 'Just hang in their two-tails, I'll be there soon.'

**A/N: I know that technically the Ten-tails is the strongest, but its existence is not made apparent until what we previously assumed as Madara invades the gokage summit, which hasn't happened yet. **

**For those of you who didn't get the pun about second place, Nii means second place in Japanese.**

**The swearing is in Hidan's character, and had the added bonus of being really fun to write:) And considering modern society, this story is still teen.**

**If you are wondering why I had Bee fall victim to a chakra-draining seal, the answer is that I want the meeting between Yugito and Naruto to be personal.**

**As stated in the previous chapter feel completely free to flame or praise, either is fine as I understand not everyone will enjoy the book. But for those of you who did...I'm glad to be of service. :) Kid Monster Out**


	3. Chapter 3: Upon Death's Door

The tri-bladed scythe glinted as it sailed towards the feral Kumogakure kinochi. "Keep still slut! I want to hear you scream!" Hidan bellowed, a sadistic grin plastered upon his face. "Hidan, quit playing around. There is still a large bounty I intend to collect on a Hi no Kuni monk." The hooded Takigakure nin commanded in a stern tone.

"Kakuzu you can't rush an expression of faith, especially to Jashin-sama. So shut the fuck up!" He again threw his scythe at Yugito, trying unsuccessfully to draw even the tiniest droplet of blood which he so desired. Hidan had achieved immortality through a series of experiments into Jashinism and as such proved a very difficult opponent to defeat. "Are you sure we can't talk this over Nibi girl, leaving you half-dead is something I consider a mortal sin. Be a good little kitty and come along." Hidan asked one last time.

'He can't seriously think I would just willing condemn myself to death, can he?' Yugito thought incredulously. (I suggest listening to I'm Alive (Sonic Element Remix) while, before or after reading this. The lyrics fit perfectly with Yuigto and Naruto's status as jinchuuriki ;D Also it's an awesome trance song!)

The water under the Kumogakure shinobi became violent, as it rippled outwards in a rinnegan-like fashion. "Don't toy with me!" Yugito screamed murderously, as she slammed her hands upon the surface of the sewer water. Yugito's pupils dissipated as the immense chakra stirred within her. The taut bandages around her back length hair ripped viciously. Yugito's hair flared upwards, elevated by a seemingly invisible force. Her hands spread apart as she was forced into the animalistic position of a feline. Blue chakra spurted from her hands and feet, ascending around her limbs like a vine, strangling and choking her. The chakra continued to gush as two tails formed around Yugito's shapely behind. Within seconds the girl that had been there previously was no more and was instead replaced by a gargantuan, blue apparition. The cat's eyes (one green the other yellow) opened, as it let out a feral scream.

"How stupid can you be?" Kakuzu asked disbelievingly. "Hey don't dis me teme, the previous two came along without much resistance. So you can't blame me for tr..." Their squabble was cut short when a large blue paw descended on Kakuzu. Kakuzu groaned at the strain of the attack. Even with his Earth Based Hardening Technique the force of the blow was immense, causing the concrete below him to shatter. Hidan jumped back, not wanting to be tossed around like yarn for the bakeneko.

'Kuso, troublesome cats.' Back in Konoha a certain pineapple-haired genius sneezed. Hidan's thoughts were cut short courtesy of a large fireball ball that descended towards his hiding place. "What the fuck? I thought neko's didn't like hot stuff?" Hidan hissed aloud. As the great fireball cindered the area surrounding him. "Rrrraahhhwww" the bakeneko screeched, as it sensed that Hidan was still alive.

Hidan revealed himself from behind a boulder, appearing badly burnt, but unfazed. "Kami that hurt! Fucking Cat!"

Just then an arm extended by threads flew out of the ground and grabbed the blue aura by the throat, pinning it to the ground. The cat raged in protest before grabbing the threads and, in a display of brute force, ripped them in half rendering the arm limp. "Well damn! You don't see that every day, someone ripping your threads, hey Kakuzu?" Hidan asked, taunting Kakuzu .

Kakuzu scowled, "You should thank that ridiculous "God" of yours, that you are impossible to kill Hidan." "Haha, screw you Kakuzu. Besides we both know if you could actually pull it off it would've happened a long time ago." Hidan smirked.

"How much further do you reckon it is?" Naruto growled impatiently. Yamato gave it some thought, "I'm not sure, but judging by the distance to the blast we heard earlier I would say we're about half an hour out." "Kuso!" Naruto muttered loudly. He increased his velocity yet again as the building around him started to blur.

The reverberations of Yugito's possessed state filled the sewer. "You're a feisty one aren't you!" Hidan howled, sick pleasure covering his face. "I think it's time we conclude this." Kakuzu said as he hunched over. The skin covering Kakuzu's back contorted as the threads beneath it's surface shifted. Kakuzu's arms bulged as a majority of the threads migrated towards his head. The arm that had been limp earlier pulsated and crawled back to its master where it rejoined with its master via a suture. The takigakure emblazoned forehead-protector dislodged from Kakuzu's forehead, revealing wrinkled, blotched skin, advanced in years. Cord-like appendages surrounded the 91 year old shinobi's face, swaying hungrily.

Then all at once, as if orchestrated by a conductor, the threads fired towards Yugito piercing the blue void. The bakeneko screeched in pain. The scream slowly became more and more human and by the end only the Kumo kunoichi's voice could be heard gasping and crying in absolute torture. The only few places left unpierced were Yugito's face and upper torso. Cruelly calculated as to what was the bare minimum to keep her alive. The sobs quietened into inaudibility indicating she was no longer consciousness.

Without a word or hint of remorse as to the pain he had just caused, Kakuzu casually recalled the threads and retied his hiate around his forehead. "It is done. Hurry up and get that rediculous crap finished so we can leave."

Naruto breathed heavily as he pushed himself harder than before. The explosions had ceased which meant one of two things: either Kumo's second jinchuuriki had defeated the Akatsuki or Akatsuki had successfully captured the Nibi. Naruto's money was on the latter, as he crept closer to where the explosions had previously been. Naruto was not willing to let another jinchuuriki die due to his inadequacies.

'Dammit' Naruto mentally hissed as he approached the scene of destruction, all signs pointing to an Akatsuki victory. Naruto had sped away from Yamato some 8km back and was unsure how far out he still remained. He slowed planning an ambush if Akatsuki still happened to be around.

Sure enough they were, and what Naruto saw disturbed him highly. The Nibi jinchuuriki was pinned to a wall. Suspended by poles stabed straight through his wrists. Wincing at the pain it must caused Naruto tried to keep his anger, and by extension his chakra, in check. One of the most important things Naruto had learned recently, even more important than Rasen-shuriken, was to suppress his impulsiveness which had, on multiple occasions, gotten him and the ones he was assigned with into dangerous situations.

Scanning the situation Naruto noticed a hooded figure scanning a piece of paper. By the way he was tracing his fingers along it Naruto assumed it was a map. 'They might be planning to leave soon.' Naruto scowled. What puzzled Naruto the most was the complete lack of attention he seemed to be giving to a weird ritual going on a few metres away from him, almost as if it was a routine thing. Perhaps it was.

The ritual consisted of a symmetrical red circle with a triangle drawn within it. In the centre was a pitch black human being with, what appeared to Naruto to be, a rough anatomical drawing of a human skeleton on the surface of his skin. The white marking stretched across the man's face and ran parallel along his fingers and toes. The man's clothes were badly burnt and were barely distinguishable from his darkened skin. His eyes were closed and a savouring look was on his face as if he was trying to archive whatever feeling he was currently experiencing. The man had a metallic rod protruding from his diaphragm. The blood bubbling out of the darkened Akatsuki member didn't seem to faze him, which brought Naruto to wonder why anyone would purposefully inflict harm upon oneself.

Naruto looked up once more at his fellow jinchuurki. This time taking in the shinobi's appearance. The two-tails jinchuuriki was suspended painfully from a piece of elongated rubble. Naruto's eyes scanned the pitiful form from the pinnacle. The shinobi was hanging from a metal rod pierced straight through the hands. 'That must have hurt like a bitch!' Naruto thought sadly. The bandages running down the Kumo-nin's arms were completely soaked scarlet with blood. Next he noticed the mop of blonde hair, covering the person's face, mattered with blood from the numerous wounds they had sustained. His eyes proceeded to travel further downwards. What Naruto noticed next surprised him. There were two voluptuous curves observable from beneath the blood stained purple shirt, indicating to Naruto that his earlier assumption about the Nibi jinchuuriki being male were highly incorrect. Even under the circumstances Naruto could not help but blush. 'The Nibi jinchuuriki's a girl! Wow I didn't see that coming. She's got nice... Don't be rediculous Naruto!' Naruto mentally lashed himself. His eyes lingered (naturally :D) before continuing where they came upon a red belt tied around her waist. The red belt marked the end of the girl's shirt and the beginning of her pants, which were the same colour as the top quarter of her shirt. Naruto also noticed the same cloud design on the right bottom of her pants that he noticed on the left of her...Naruto's thoughts trailed off. 'Damn you Ero-sennin!' He shook his head. Her pants ended halfway down her calves and the rest of her leg was covered in the same style of bandages that adorned her arms. She wore the same standard shinobi sandals that a majority of shinobi forces wore except her's had patchs of red. Her toes were discernible out the bottom and were covered in blood that had run down her legs under the influence of gravity. 'Akatsuki bastards!'

Naruto sighed and began to rack his brains, trying to formulate a plan. 'Mmmm this is though, I need a way to get her out of here before the map dude and that weird, ritual guy decide it's time to vacate Kumogakure. I need to do this quietly and swiftly. Also I must ensure we are able to get away cleanly, that girl looks badly injured and a drawn out getaway won't do her any good.'

Naruto progressively moved chakra to his feet. The way he saw it the longer he waited the more his chances of a clean getaway diminished. Slowly, with his movements muffled by chakra, he crept around the posterior of the clearing. Gradually and anxiously Naruto neared Yugito's defenceless form. 'Okay now for part two of my plan' Naruto thought. He compressed his chakra to an even greater degree as he sucked in a breath and brought his hands into a cross before moving his wrists up so that all his fingers were in a line. Naruto's forehead was perspiring, "Shizukana Kage Buushin no Justu (Silent Shadow Clones Technique)" Naruto muttered. Two more Naruto's - one for each Akatsuki member - slowly solidified into existence. Naruto's heart rate sped-up dramatically as he expected everything to go to shit at this point. 'Thank god! My first time using it in a combat situation...' Naruto was grateful that the silent kage buushin he'd been practicing had paid off. It worked by delicately splitting chakra amongst clones. Naruto had got the idea whilst reading a book on cellular division. The technique was much easier if one's chakra was dissipated evenly across the body, but Naruto had figured the only situation he would need a shizukana kage buushin was in ones he currently found himself in, where remaining undetected was of utmost importance. It was in that line of thought that Naruto had trained from the get go doing the technique while his chakra was highly compressed -no easy feat for someone with his large chakra reserves.

Naruto concentrated intensely. Without a sound he removed a kunai from the holster on his right leg. The two kage buusihn jumped silently - high into the air. Naruto paused, waiting for the precise moment to strike. Then he saw what he was waiting for – the two blue orbs of his clone's rasengans. At that exact moment he sprung into the air, pumping wind natured chakra into the kunai that adorned his right hand. Swiftly he propelled the kunai at the pole which pinned the girl to the wall. The kunai flew straight towards the stake - slicing it effortlessly into two. The unconscious Yugito fell earthwards, but was caught firmly by Naruto who had started jumping before he threw the kunai in-order to catch her. As Naruto started to be pulled downwards by the force of gravity he heard a satisfactory crash as his rasengans collided with the Akatsuki members - or so he thought. Naruto felt cords wrap around his leg and pull him rapidly down. Reacting instantly Naruto threw Yugito upwards, gently protecting her. Freeing his hands, he twisted, crossed his fingers and yelled "Kage Buushin no Justu." All in an instant, before slamming into the ground with immense force. The dust obscured his vision so he wasn't sure if his clone had made a clean escape with the girl, but he had faith that they had.

'I need to by them some time!' Naruto thought desperately. 'Where the fuck is Yamato!' Naruto coughed, got up and proceeded to dust himself off. "That was quite a surprise you gave me." Naruto stated with a cocky grin.

As the dust settled, green eyes became visible in a frown. A deep voice was heard as the Akatsuki member spoke. "There is more where that came from, brat!"

"Sure thing old man." Naruto taunted sarcastically, trying to aggravate the enemy so that he didn't pursue his currently fleeing clone.

Kakuzu chuckled, knowing all too well what Naruto was up to. "Nice try but that's not going to work."

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Naruto smiled trying to ease the panic within him. "Let's settle this." Naruto proclaimed, while moving into a fighting stance.

"As much as I would love to put you into a state similar to your that of your fellow beast I don't have time." Kakuzu stated simply before jumping pass Naruto as immense speed.

"Shimatta!" Naruto reacted fast with his (if not over-used) jutsu "KAGE BUUSHIN NO JUTSU!" A hundred or so Naruto's all popped into existence systematically in a line, and linked hands tightly. The final one grabbed Kakuzu's ankle and yanked him hard. All other Naruto's followed suit, pulling hard on the subsequent Naruto, sending Kakuzu flying back pass the original into the pillar that previously held Yugito's feeble form. 'Karma's a bitch.' Naruto smirked.

"Okay guys run until you meet up with the clone carrying the kunoichi. The trick is that I want you each 100m apart stretching back until you get to me." Knowing they were pressed for time the clones didn't ask for the logic of this strange order. They all simply nodded and sprinted off to carry out their orders.

"What are you up to?" The now pissed off Kakuzu asked, curious himself.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Naruto taunted once more. This time however appeared to be the straw that broke the camel's back as the takigakure-nin snapped. "WHY YOU!" He roared as he charged at the whiskered prankster. 'Hiyai!' Naruto astounded. Kakuzu's hand now formed a spear. "Duton: Domu!" (Earth Technique: Earth-Spear) The tip sped towards Naruto's eye. Reacting with all his concentration Naruto's hands speed towards the spear and redirected it harmlessly past his face. A few locks of his hair fell earthward. 'That was far too fucking close!'

The next swipe was from the spear encased around his left hand. Which aimed to server Naruto's carotid artery. 'Shit, Kill blow!' Both Naruto's hands were still occupied and wrapped firmly around the right-handed earth-spear, in an effort to prevent it from moving. This left him venerable to this exact kind of attack. Naruto reacted the only way he could think of in such a short space of time. He shoved his right elbow upwards changing the trajectory of the previously neck-bound earth-spear, in a bid to protect his vitally import neck arteries. He didn't manage to fully remove himself from harm's way as the spear sliced into the tender flesh above his right eye.

"Arrrhhhh" Naruto shouted instinctively. 'This guy is too good for me at my current level, plus I'm pre-occupied over the girl. The way he read my defence's opening and exploited it so expertly...'

"That will teach you to respect your elders" Kakuzu stated, rubbing in Naruto's defeat. Naruto kept quiet, knowing there was no comeback for being comprehensively beaten in combat. The blood poured down Naruto face from the freshly inflicted wound. Even so Naruto could feel the healing effect of the Kyuubi already starting to take effect. "Oh, no reply? Then I think it's time we ended this."

Once again the experienced duton user rushed at Naruto. This time he stabbed straight at the blonde's chest which he dodged to the left. This was - just like the previous encounter- followed up expertly by a right-handed, diagonal, leg slash. This was a smart move by Kakuzu taking advantage of the fact that Naruto was off balance. Kakuzu put all his effort into this attack, slashing downwards with great force. Naruto had anticipated the attack as he had lured him into this attacked by appearing more off balance then he truly was. The young shinobi jumped agilely over the dangerous earth-spear. 'Shit! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.' Naruto wondered with panic.

Almost as if Naruto's words were a catalyst for his defeat, Kakuzu pulled his hand out of the earth-spear imbedded into the ground. Naruto was helpless as Kakuzu reached up and grabbed him around the neck slamming him with tremendous force into the ground. In that instant all the air left Naruto's lungs involuntarily. All the pain receptors in Naruto's body fired, as he tried to scream, but his lungs were devoid of life giving air.

Although Naruto's brain was preoccupied processing all the pain signals, he could still make out Kakuzu laughing menacingly at him. Without further a due, Kakuzu formed a spear around his hand. Naruto closed his eyes as his life replayed over in his mind. 'I guess I will see you soon tou-san, kaa-san.' A smile crossed Naruto lips as he bid his life farewell...


End file.
